Queen's Blade: Redemption of Darkness
by Livingshadow917
Summary: Every 200 years a demon is said to appear to begin the a tournament in which players battle to win a fight with the demon itself. They are called the Hellfire War Games. little YURI. Risty x OC, Shizuka x OC, Menace x Melona, and more maybe more pairings


There stood a coliseum that hadn't stood on ground for 200 years, but there it now stood once again. Though with it came the horrifying evil that lied with in it. The demon samurai, calithro, grinned and showed all his sharp teeth as he realized it was time to start gathering and eating newly born souls, to start blood shed, to start misery, to start the Hellfire War Games. He pointed his blade of evil to the sky which sent a blue light far into the sky to signal the beginning of the games.

Meanwhile in the forest of silent trees laid two boys though one could not assume how old they were. The one to the left had black spikey hair, a white dress shirt with short sleeves, yellow colored eyes, long black pants with white shoes, his name is Tenshi who laid left of his cousin. The boy on the right had white hair, pale skin, and green eyes and was dressed in a black and blue ninja uniform. This boy was a cousin of Tenshi in fact the only one Tenshi knew of, His name is Oni.

Tenshi and Oni suddenly awoke at the same time to see a the blue light flow into the sky "Oni, do you see it too?" asked Tenshi as he looked at his cousin "yes, but I can't believe it" said Oni "oh, why is that?" asked Tenshi now curious at what his cousin was thinking "well this surely proves that we are what we were told" said Oni. A silent moment passed before either of the two spoke then Tenshi spoke "ah, I take it you mean about each of our blood lines, where I am half angel-" "-and I'm half demon" said Oni, a moment of silenced passed between the two again "how there is one problem" said Oni "hm?" said Tenshi clueless of what his cousin meant "how will we find other contestants?" asked Oni, Tenshi shrugged "Destiny, I guess" he said.

Risty sneered as she had lost him again. She had been chasing the boy or perhaps he was a demon for two months now and now she lost him. She took down the hood of the brown cloak she wore for disguise "Damnit" she swor. She had arrived in a town that she did not know the name of and was lost "what to do now" said Risty quietly to herself. Then a blue flame caught her eye, Risty noticed title of the stand MADAM CLARA FORTUNE TELLER "oh why the hell not" yelled Risty as she entered the tent. Inside was the usual set up of a fortune teller with the table in the middle with a crystal ball and deck of tarot cards sitting on it and two chairs around the table. Risty went and sat in the chair, she put a gold coin on the table " here to see your future gorgeous" Risty nearly jumped out of her skin as a what seemed to be a woman as young as Risty herself "yes, I guess I'll see what the spirits have to tell me" said Risty as she looked at the glowing blue crystal ball "very well" said Clara as she put her hands on the crystal ball. Clara suddenly turned a bright red "oh dear, I've never seen the future of someones love life before" she said.

A moment silence passed in the room of magic before Risty smirked "oh and what do the spirits say?" she asked as she was now curious "the love of your life will be that of a child of heaven and cousins of that of a child of hell" said Clara with her eyes glued to the crystal ball "the last thing it says is that he will be male with golden eyes" she added "how many children?" asked Risty "that I can not answer for the spirits have cut me off" said Clara. Risty left curious but it turned to fist ration as she still didn't know where her target had gotten off to. She was eatting when she heard it "THIEF!" Risty quickly headed off to the source of the cry.

Tenshi and Oni had heard the cry as well. They were in full speed towards the source of the cry as well with weapons drawn. The weapons that the two wielded were already known as legendary, but they also had the look to be described as unique. Tenshi wielded the katana named Zithosha, which in the Angel tongue or speak meant light of darkness, the katana's blade was the color of pitch black and known to be almost invincible while the handle was made of a mix of sulfur, gold, and steel. While Oni had a weapon(s) that were legendary to humans and demons alike, they were two kunais that had black steel handles wrapped in black felt while the blades of of them seemed to be made of red crystal that was as strong as iron which by the way the kunais are called Shekay which means in the demons tongue means evil pair.

The two arrived to find a boy that looked about their age. He had black spikey hair like Tenshi's but he also was dressed all in black with pale skin, he also had a black handled katana pointed at a young woman " you lady, should learn respect for those who are not in a hurry like you" said the boy as he put the blade of his katana against her throat "you there, leave her alone" said Tenshi as he withdrew his katana and pointed it at the boy "the name is Nickolas" said the boy as directed the blade away from the lady "Oni, can you feel that aura too?" asked Tenshi in whisper "yes, he's a demon no doubt" said Oni as he raised his Kunai "you know I can sense what you two are as well as you can me, right?" asked Nickolas "what is you business here demon?" asked Tenshi as he pointed his katana at Nickolas "my mission is to kill the demon samurai Calithro" said Nickolas as he pointed his blade at the two "ah, then you are a competitor in Hellfire War Games" said Oni "I'm guessing you two are as well" said Nickolas "Yes" said Tenshi and Oni simultaneously "very well, then I challe-" "AAAAHHHH!" Nickolas quickly dodged a blow from Risty's morning star.

Tenshi and Oni went wide eyed with shock to see a woman with peach toned skin, long yet frizzled red hair, and pink colored eyes that was in a brown cloak had almost killed a demon with a morning star "you again" said Nickolas as he quickly got back into battle stance "I will not allow to live, murderer" said Risty as she ran at him again "obviously we're not the only ones who want to battle Nickolas" said Oni who Tenshi nodded an agreement. A big crash suddenly drew Tenshi's and Oni's attention back to the battle, it had been due to Nickolas crashing into a stone wall from a blow from Risty's morning star "I'm getting so tired of this" said Nickolas as he picked up his sword and ran at Risty who didn't have time to dodge the blow. The force from the hit flung her into the air , Tenshi suddenly felt and followed an impulse to hold out his arms which he caught Risty in his arms. Tenshi suddenly turned a bright red as he was holding a girl that he describe as beautiful or in more indecent terms sexy, Risty opened her eyes to be met with yellow ones "hi are you okay..." said Tenshi leading on to get the girls name "Risty, my name is Risty" said Risty as she was now dazed due to the fortune Clara told her was becoming real.

A moment of silence pass between the two before one of them spoke, but neither of them did. Oni coughed to regain attention to the battle, Nickolas stood in battle stance staring at the three "I'm sorry but am I Interrupting something here?" he asked Tenshi suddenly looked up at him "shut up" he said "excuse me" said Nickolas as he couldn't believe what a mere half blood had just told him a full blood demon to shut up "by the power of heaven, Soul punishment" said Tenshi and as he ended the sentence Zitosha started to glow a pale yellow. Nickolas suddenly went wide eyed as with blinding speed Tenshi charged and slashed at him.

Nickolas suddenly gripped his arm "you bastard" he yelled as Tenshi put away his katana "you gave me no choice" said Tenshi "here" said Nickolas as he tossed a pouch to Tenshi "what is this?" asked Tenshi as he weighed the pouch "gold" said Nickolas which earned him a confused look from Tenshi "why do you think the lady yelled thief?" asked Nickolas smiling as he disappeared in a grey flame. Tenshi turned to see the lady had vanished, he then turned to see an unconscious Risty being held by Oni who Tenshi had told to hold Risty "come on, we better get her help" said Tenshi.


End file.
